Moving On
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Alternate ending [1] to 'A New Chapter' – Casie couldn't stand staying in Jackson Country in Wyoming and decides to run off and make it on her own, leaving the ones she loves and care about behind. What will happen to Casie? Who will she meet and how will choice end? – T to be safe


**So this… this I thought would be fun to make… it is an alternate ending to Casie's story while I work on her real ending, this is one of at least three I want to do. I want to play around with her story… so where this will begin between chapter 21 and 22 of 'A New Chapter' like the others… I hope you enjoy, don't forget to review. Keep an eye out for more.**

* * *

Casie wakes up panting and sighs as she looks around scared. Mason, Tyler, Teagan, Alexa, Madison, Jensen, Emily, Louise, Sally and Alex around her, asleep. Casie sighs. A nightmare, but it felt so real. She thought about where they are. They are sleeping in a stranger's living room. Sure they made it to Jackson County in Wyoming, the others are truly safe but she isn't. Casie saw it was still dark.

'If I leave now, the others won't find me.' Casie thought and sighs, thinking about leaving Alex again hurts. 'The truck still should be there. Lucky Alex taught me to drive years ago.' Casie thought as she empty her bag, only taking what she truly needs. She then sneaks out, using the darkness to her advantage. She couldn't stay. She sneaks out and sighs as she heads to the truck. It was still there. Casie smiles as she got in and drove off. She told Mason this was how is was going to end. She shakes head as she kept driving. She drove for hours, she didn't know where to do so she started going North West. What was the worst that could happen? Casie sighs.

She drove for hours, she didn't know how much fuel she has. She kept going. She drove through the next day and kept going. She has no idea where she was going. She just kept going. She came to a stop in a city and sighs. Out of fuel. She walks into the large city and sighs. She has no idea where she is. She was a little scared, she was so far away. Casie sighs as she thought about Alex, she's abandoned him again. Casie sighs as she shakes her head as she saw a mall. 'Let's check it out.' Casie thought as she heads to in and sneaks walks in through the smashed doors. This place was huge. Casie couldn't help but smile as she heads around, looking for supplies. She didn't want to take much when she ran because she doesn't know how long she will last out here alone. Sure she has done it before, but she can't shake the feeling she is having. Casie sighs as she stops and looks up. 'There are three floors to this mall!' Casie thought smiling. She heads up and started looking around. She then heard Clickers and sighs as she stops to find out where they are. She grabs her hunting knife and sighs as she slowly creeps around. 'Where the hell are you?' Casie asks herself as she kept walking. She then hides behind a bench as a Clicker walks pass. Casie sighs. Once it passed her, Casie quickly got up and stabs it three times, then gently sits the body down. Casie sighs, there were more here. Casie slowly made her way through the mall. Something had to be here. She heard footsteps, coming fast so she hides as two people run pass. A young girl with sandy blond hair and bottle green eyes, wearing a black singlet, a tatted and ripped red and black checked blouse that was opened, old jeans, a brown belt and old joggers. Her male friend has short black hair, hazel eyes and is wearing a lose grey shirt, a black jacket, lose jeans, a black belt and black and white skate shoes. Casie then saw the infected and sighs as she stands up. The pair looks at her shock and Casie grabs her bow, taking out as many infected as she could as the two strangers run to her and hides behind her. As they got closer, Casie drops her bow and grabs her knife, killing the rest. Once they were dead, Casie grabs her bow, putting it on and collected her arrows from the corpse.

"Who are you?" the young girl asks.

"Nobody." Casie replies and walks off.

"Wait!" the male shouts as he runs over and stands in front of her. "I'm… I'm Ryan and this is my cousin Maya." Ryan introduces.

"You… you can help us. Please." Maya begs as she walks over and Casie sighs. "You can help us, teach us to survive." Maya adds and Casie looks at them shock.

"Wait, you two don't know… how are you alive?" Casie asks.

"We were with a job, we had a camp and it was overrun. We were going to be train, but… things went to hell." Ryan explains and Casie sighs.

"Casie." Casie whispers and Maya smiles. "Okay, stay by me. We have to find supplies and hit the road before we run into bandits, infected, the military or the Fireflies." Casie tells them.

"Good idea." Ryan said and they head off. A new group and this time a couple of kids that truly need her help. Maybe leaving was a good idea. As the months went by, the trio went from place to place, town to town, city to city, not stopping. Casie was teaching the two how to live in the world the way it is. Casie sighs, it was winter now and snowing. She hates snow. Casie sighs as they kept walking. They needed to find a place to stay, a place to hide from the cold winter day.

"Come on, I see a place." Maya said and they saw a wooden hut. They are at a small town. They came to the house and Casie went in first.

"Okay, you should know what to do by now. Look around, keep your eyes open for infected and look for supplies." Casie tells them and they got to work. Casie took the upstairs and went through the rooms. It was cleared. She then doubled check the first floor and smiles. They started to lock up the house, closing and locking all doors and window. They then head into the basement and started to get a small camp going. Casie sighs, she hasn't told the pair she is immune. She isn't too sure how to. She has been six months now. Casie smiles as she looks at the pair, it didn't matter. The trio have come a long way.

"So how long can we stay here?" Maya asks.

"I don't know, we'll find out. I didn't see any bandits or infected nearby so if we are careful, awhile." Casie replies.

"That would be nice." Maya whispers.

"It would be." Ryan admits and Casie yawns. Maya giggles.

"Tired are we." Maya said.

"I'm sorry, I stayed up all night watch you two to make sure we didn't get attack." Casie tells her and Maya sighs. "Wouldn't you be tired?" Casie asks and Maya smiles.

"I would be." Maya said. Casie got a small place set up for her bed, bring down mattress from upstairs. She's got a single while Ryan and Maya are sharing a double. Casie smiles as she lays down. She was so tired and hungry. She hates winter. She has to go out and hunt soon. She wanted a nap first. Casie smiles as she fell asleep, not fighting it. She wakes up to someone shaking her. She opens her eyes to see Maya kneeling over her. "We're in trouble, we had people in the town, no one came in here but there are so many Clickers outside." Maya tells her. Casie got up and heads up to see Ryan by the window. Casie sighs, counting ten Clickers.

"Damnit, where did they come from?" Casie asks.

"We don't know." Ryan replies.

"Crap, they are back." Maya whispers.

"Pack up, we are leaving." Casie tells them, seeing the men heading their way. They quickly run down, grab their head and head out the backdoor. Casie kept the others close to her as they sneak around the house and kept going. They head off and Casie sighs. She really wanted to stay there for a while. They kept walking through the forest, Casie has her bow and an arrow in her hands, keeping an eye out for rabbits. Casie sighs. Nothing. They kept walking and Casie puts her bow and arrow away. They walked for hours when they came to a large place in the middle of nowhere. They trio runs over and climbed in through an open window. Casie stops, hearing Clickers and sighs.

"Damnit and we can't climb out." Ryan whispers.

"Stay down and follow my lead." Casie tells them and they head off. Maya sneezes. Casie grabs her and they hide understand a table as a Clicker runs in. Maya clings to Ryan and Casie crawls out behind the Clicker, killing it and gently sits down the body. Casie sneaks out and saw more Clickers. Casie sighs as she grabs a glass bottle and sighs as Maya and Ryan sneaks over.

"The door." Maya whispers.

"Stay close." Casie tells them softly. Casie throws the bottle away from the door and into a room. The Clickers run into so Casie, Ryan and Maya sneaks out and Casie push an old BBQ in front of the door.

"Good idea." Ryan said.

"Come on." Casie said and Maya grabs Casie's hand. Ryan sighs and they kept going. Casie then saw a Bloater attacking a group of people. Casie smiles as she saw they were above it. She runs over and jumps on it, stabbing it in the head five times before it fell and she lands in the snow.

"Casie!" a girl said running over, she has black hair and emerald green eyes. Casie smiles, she knew the group too well.

"Kira." Casie said as Ryan and Maya runs ver. Casie puts the dagger away and brush off the snow. The others walks over and Casie sighs. There was Samuel who has dark brown hair and sapphire blue eyes, Belinda who has auburn hair and honey brown eyes, Charlotte who has medium blond hair and jade green eyes and Chris who has black hair and sky blue eyes.

"Miss infected." Chris greets.

"Good to see you too Chris." Casie said, putting her dagger away.

"Shut it Chris, the amount of time Casie has saved us, we doesn't deserve your shit." Samuel tells him.

"Wait, infected." Maya whispers and Casie sighs.

"They don't know." Kira said and Casie turns around to face them.

"What is it?" Ryan asks.

"I'm immune." Casie tells him as she takes her scarf off.

"What?" Maya said shock. "That's… how?" Maya asks.

"Why does everyone ask that?" Casie whispers as she puts the scarf back on. "I don't know how, I just didn't turn." Casie tells them.

"We better move before more infected come." Samuel tells them. "Casie, you three coming?" Samuel asks.

"What do you two want to do?" Casie asks.

"We should stay together." Ryan said and Casie nods.

"Cool, come on." Belinda said and they head off.

"So Casie, what happened to you after you left?" Charlotte ass and Casie smiles. This was the group she left before she met Mason and Tyler.

"A lot." Casie replies. "Where are we heading?" Casie asks.

"We don't know, where the road take us." Kira replies.

"Sounds fun." Casie said and Maya takes Casie's hand. Casie smiles as she thought about the others, about Teagan. 'They are safe where they are, these people aren't and they need me.' Casie tells herself. She looks at the sky, it was going to be a long day.

* * *

 **So Casie may have left Mason, Tyler, Teagan, Alexa, Madison, Jensen, Emily, Alex, Louise and Sally in Jackson County, Wyoming but she found a new group that need her help and they set out for hope… away this was one alternate ending for Casie's story… I'll do another staring almost the same but different ending to keep an eye out for that… anyway, like always this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you and goodbye.**


End file.
